Bizarre Love Triangles
by Padawan-Ahsoka
Summary: One month after the second battle of Geonosis, Padawan Ahsoka realizes how the attachment issue has come between her and her master; and also to some she would never guess.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Ahsoka didn't know why her master Anakin was so hasty and easily provoked since the beginning of this mission. They've certainly been to many much more serious situations where he would simply show off, joke around and play score count with Rex and master Obi-Wan. He was cold and focused on the job to do, bossing her around a bit harshly. Now that they were on hyperspace, she thought she could start some conversation, since there wasn't much to do besides watching the green lights in Twilight's cockpit. That didn't go well at all. He was so cold that she just decided to let him be, before they argue again.

They were to rescue Senator Amidala, that annoying Naboo Senator who was always getting herself in trouble by playing the hero when she was really just another boring desk politician. And probably not even good at that, not of any importance at least... _"Wait! I shouldn't be having those thoughts!"_ she pondered to herself. It was not the Jedi way. They were there to serve the Senate, and more than that; to protect people's lives. Maybe her master was right after all, she might had been openly disdainful of their assignment.

* * *

A few hours later and they were locked onto the freighter that matched the description in the distress signal. It was headed towards Umgul, a wretched hive of scum and villainy out in the Mid Rim. It seemed like an easy job, and Ahsoka was anxious to return to the battlefield, where Master Obi-Wan, Master Luminara, Dependable Barriss, Captain Rex and others were holding position. She still couldn't understand why Anakin would volunteer to abandon the field for this simple mission. It wasn't like him. But then again, she was avoiding to question her assignment and just sticking to follow orders, like a good Padawan would.

_- __Artoo; keep track of that ship, but don't make it look like we are following them. Ahsoka, is the equipment ready?_ - Anakin was still bossy, but it felt good to hear his voice finally breaking the silence.

_- Double checked, master._

_- Good. I hope you will stick to plan this time, Ahsoka. Everything depends on it! We don't know who's behind all this - _Anakin gave her a quick, but hard stare. She felt a bit uncomfortable with all the formalities.

_- Don't worry, master... ?!__ Everything will work out just fine._

Anakin didn't even bother to reply. His narrowed blue eyes were fixed in the HUD Panel for the very controls he was so used to. It wasn't difficult to receive landing permission and soon they were setting foot on the mist covered planet. Artoo didn't stay with the ship as usual; Anakin wanted his scanners to be nearby. Beeping his way among the crowd, he lead them to the cargo ship they were pursuing. As planned, Ahsoka went to distract the platform officer while her master was sneaking into the ship.

* * *

The ship wasn't locked, meaning there were still people in there. Anakin hoped he was quick enough to caught Padmé and her kidnappers still inside. Unfortunately, the only being aboard was a Rodian thug unloading some boxes, and he seemed pretty much surprised to have a lightsaber to his neck all of sudden.

_- Where are they? And don't even try the "I don't know what you are talking about" talk if you want to live -_ Anakin's tone matched his anxiety and lack of temper.

_- A Jedi? Here in Umgul? What is the Republic doing in..._

_- ... Don't stall me! _- Anakin raised his hand and began Force-choking the Rodian.

_- Wait... Gasp! Stop!.. I'll tell you, I'll tell you!_ - he replied as best as he could

_- I'm waiting -_ the Jedi didn't release him, though.

_- The... Senator... You are after... Yes? They... They took her..._ - While coughing and speaking with difficulty, the bounty hunter subtly reached to a button in his commwrist. Anakin didn't get any nicer.

* * *

In the platform, the officer seemed extremely bored with Ahsoka's talk concerning landing fees, when something on his desk panel suddenly caught his attention. Without giving any other word to the young Togruta, he simply bypassed her and rushed towards the stationed shuttle, asking for guards presence in his commlink. By the time he got close enough to investigate, he was Force-pushed against the landing gear.

_- I'm sorry, mister! You seemed like a nice person... Come on, Artoo_ - Ahsoka ran into the ship and once inside she raised the boarding ramp. Soon enough she bumped into her master.

_- Ahsoka? What are you __**doing**__ here?!_ - As soon as Anakin saw his Padawan, he lowered his lightsaber and released the Force-choke. It was still obvious though that he and the Rodian weren't having any fun.

_- What... Are __**you**__ doing, master?! -_ Ahsoka stopped running and was now staring at the beaten thug.

_- I __**told**__ you to stick to plan, you..._

_- ... Plans just changed, master_ - blasters could be heard just outside, aiming for the ship. Maybe the people of Umgul were also short tempered - _we better take off __**now**__!_

Anakin ran to the cockpit with Artoo, while Ahsoka tended to the bounty hunter, removing all his communication devices and checking on his health, with much more care than her master would. After a fancy take off and boost of speed to baffle the guards' speeders, they could finally breath again.

_- I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I got carried away_ - he said watching his Padawan come in with their captive.

_- You are not being your__self today, master - _Ahsoka's voice was still sweet and understanding. After all these months, she learned a bit how to deal with her master's unpredictable mood shifts.

_- I know. I just have too much on my mind right now. It will all be alright after we are done with this _- he gazed behind his shoulder. -_ This sleemo told me where they are headed. Ziro The Hutt's hideout, no less._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Ahsoka hoped everything was going smooth for Anakin, since she didn't share the same luck after they got separated. She had binders on her wrists and many blasters pointed to her head. Her lightsaber was being held by the thug who was questioning her, and there were just too many of them to try anything fancy right now. A menacing whip was being raised against the kneeled Togruta, and she thought that now would be an appropriate time for Anakin to shift back into hasty and nervous, wherever he was.

_- Republic scum! Thought you could outwit us with all the Jedi __**crap**__, huh?_ - The thug was fond of using a most displeasing choice of words to a Jedi. Even the clones were strictly instructed to avoid bad language.

_- I thought I could sustain your people's stink all the way through, but I was obviously wrong__._

_- __**Shut up**__ - _a precise whip snapped loud on Ahsoka's back - _now tell us where is the other!_

_- There... Is no other... I came alone! _- It was degradating to show them suffering, so she clenched her teeth as strong as she could. Deep down her heart, she thought even more degradating to lie and suffer to protect that irritating Senator; did she even considered the consequences of her reckless doings?

The alarm was sounded, finally exposing Ahsoka to what the thugs already suspected.

_- You __**lie**_ - said the one with the whip, snapping it again on the girl and making her finally moan in pain.

_- Tell us where's your partner right now or suffer_ - and again the whip cracked. And yet again, but this time it was cut in half by a lightsaber before it reached poor Ahsoka. In a matter of seconds, blasters were fired and bodies were pierced. Anakin wasn't that early, but he sure was quick to manage the situation.

_- Come Ahsoka! We gotta run_ - Anakin grabbed her by the arm and rushed through a corridor. She moaned loudly.

_- Wait, __**masteeerr**_ - she didn't have much choice, though.

* * *

After a most uncomfortable speeder trip besides the Senator, Ahsoka felt relieved to be back in orbit inside the Twilight. Leaving Artoo in control on the cockpit, the Jedi Knight worried about his rescued lover's condition before everything else. She seemed perfectly unharmed, but was still being supported by both Jedi.

_- How are you Pad... Senator? Is everything alright? What have they done to you?_- Anakin was tense.

_- It's... Just a headache... It all happened so fast..._ - Padmé was pressing a hand against her forehead.

_- __Here, I'll take you to the medical droid_ - Taking her gently, Anakin turned to the infirmary room, and just before closing the door he cast back a short nod - _Good job, Snips!_

She just stood there, kneeled, for two or three minutes. Her back was still aching, and there were probably some nasty cuts there, too. For some reason, the real pain was somewhere inside, and she felt her throat being pressed from within. Her eyes turned red for a moment and she thought it was just disappointment. _- "Good job, Snips"? That's how much he cares? A __**headache**__? Arghhhhh!_

* * *

Half an hour later, Anakin went back to the cockpit, to see his angry Padawan with arms crossed on the co-pilot seat._ - She is resting... How are you?_

_- Fine _- the answer was as cold as it could be.

_- Let me see your back, Snips -_ Anakin reached a hand into Ahsoka's shoulder just before having it slapped by her own.

_- I said I was __**fine**__!_

_- What's got into you?__ Don't be childish, Ahsoka!_

_- Childish? - _Ahsoka finally turned to face her master. She seemed pretty much surprised, in the worst possible way. -_**Childish**__?! Arghhh!_

Stomping away from the cockpit, Ahsoka locked herself in the dormitory and braced the door with her own body. It was for no reason; she knew he just didn't care enough to follow. He would just say "Nahh" and return his attention to the ship controls, like he always did. Deep down inside she knew her attitude wasn't right for a Jedi. Still, why did she feel everything was so unfair? Maybe she was too young to be a Padawan after all. And maybe he was right not to care about her as well. She couldn't help but sit on the floor and cry.

Through the Force, Anakin felt something. Some kind of hard feelings, suppressed deeply nearby. He wondered why she had to be so intense over so unimportant things. Maybe she wasn't ready to be a Padawan, but yet she was undoubtedly skillful. Would she grow up eventually? They were together for only a few months, while Obi-Wan taught him for many years. Maybe that is why Obi-Wan was now so patient?

_- Nahh_ - and so he returned his attention to the ship controls.

* * *

Past the other side of the Mid Rim, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminara Unduli were awaiting Skywalker's arrival and more reinforcements from Coruscant to continue their campaign on Aquaris. It felt like wasted time to orbit idly the system in a 7 whole rotations blockade until the equipment from the capital arrive, but both Jedi Masters were experienced and patient enough to use the time to meditate instead of let boredom overcome their judgment and launch an imprudent attack. It was good to have well earned rest, after all.

While her master was away meditating, Barriss Offee felt somewhat lonely. Eating by herself in the cruiser's refectory, she noticed all other tables were full of clones, and only hers was empty. She thought of Ahsoka, and how easily she used to make friends. Sometimes she just wanted to be like her. Barriss imagined that probably most of the clones thought of her as the most boring Jedi ever. The few times she had the opportunity to go casual and start a conversation, the clones didn't give any opening on their formality, like they usually did to Ahsoka, or even Kenobi and Skywalker. So she just gave them more orders.

While shortly raising her eyes from time to time, she could even sense some clones subtly looking at her and making comments to themselves. They probably pitied her, and that was an annoying thought! Don't matter how hard she trained and how advanced in her skills she would become, young Ahsoka was always in the center of all attention. And how couldn't she, being so charismatic? Still, it was impossible to dislike her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Three hours have passed and Ahsoka was still sitting on the cold floor. She had been crying for a while and now she was just recalling similar past situations. That day on Naboo, where she got infected with the blue shadow virus, and that Senator complicating everything as usual. She had to do all the hard work before losing all strength. At the end, Senator Amidala would get all the attention, and just a "well done Snips" for herself. What about that day when they were so close to scrap General Grievous' ship to pieces and the moronic Senator just showed up for party from hyperspace all of sudden, messing everything up. And what's with that Gungan clown she keeps around? And the yellow butler droid? How could Anakin be in love with...

_- No!!!_ - She covered her mouth with her hands all of sudden, as if her thoughts were running out of control from her head, betraying her. - _It can't be! It can't be!_

Recovering slowly, she stood up and finally unlocked the dormitory door. Voices could be heard from the cockpit, so she sneaked closer barefoot. She was hoping to catch something that would prove her suspicions, but at the same time it felt best not to know. Unfortunately, droids were not keen on emotional perception, and Artoo happily greeted her with a loud "**Bee-Boop**", compromising her position.

_- Hello Ahsoka_ - said Senator Amidala, accommodated on the co-pilot seat next to Anakin.

_- H... Hi_ - Ahsoka replied somewhat embarrassed. Anakin was piercing her with a cold stare.

_- I'm very disappointed at your behavior, Ahsoka. We will talk later about this -_ said Anakin.

_- Yes, master_ - Ahsoka couldn't do anything but comply and lower her head.

_- Don't be so harsh on her, Skywalker. Remember, you were also a Padawan not long ago_ - Padmé's words and jokingly smile softened Anakin's expression for a moment, as she left the seat to give room to Ahsoka. In the Togruta's mind, though, the Senator was being sliced in many pieces by her green lightsaber.

_- And we should be leaving hyperspace now to join Obi-Wan and Luminara_ - completed the Jedi Knight.

* * *

On the main hangar of the Resolute star-destroyer, only a few clones were dispatched to welcome Skywalker, his Padawan and the Senator; as they were short of crew and very busy repairing all the damage on the ship. As soon as Barriss heard, though, she made her way quickly to the Twilight. Uncomfortable with her own attitude and not sure of herself, like she always was on social approaches, she just didn't know what else to say when siding with a low-spirited Ahsoka:

_- Welcome again. I see your mission was successful. We were really needing __you back here, and..._

_- ... Not even my master needs me, Barriss_ - replied Ahsoka avoidingly, and still cheerless.

_- That is not true. What happened Ahsoka?_ - after four weeks, Barriss felt comfortable enough to address her without saying "Commander" or "Padawan". With still a bit of caution, of course.

_- I don't want to talk about it_ - and passing straight through Barriss, she made her way to her quarters.

* * *

One hour later, Ahsoka still couldn't sleep. She was just laying in the bed when she heard a light knock followed by the door opening click. She kept her face buried on the pillow.

_- I... Imagined you would be hungry so I brought you some food_ - said Barriss, carrying a plastic tray.

_- Space ration is __**not**__ food, Barriss_ - Ahsoka didn't even mind to move.

_- Don't be so hard on yourself, Comman... I mean, Ahsoka__. You look weak. You __**have**__ to eat something._

"What's got into Barriss? She's never like that" Ahsoka thought. Trying not to be rude then, she finally sat on the bed and took a plate from the tray, while Barriss took the other to herself. She couldn't deny to be hungry, but it was strange to eat with such a silent and introvert person like Barriss. Surprisingly, when she was nearly done, the other Padawan finally brought up shyly:

_- So tell me what happened on your mission...?_

_- Nahh... It's complicated. You wouldn't understand_ - replied Ahsoka, wondering why such interest.

_- I wouldn't understand?__! I'm __**six years**__ more experienced than you, Ahsoka._

_- Not __**that**__ kind of "understand"... Ughhhhh... See? That's what I mean, Barriss! You take __**only**__ the Mission-Republic-Duty-Jedi side of things. Nevermind... - _Ahsoka's nerves seemed a bit on the edge.

_- Oh. So you are saying that just because I'm focused it means we can't be friends?_

_- So you are saying I'm __**not**__ focused? I __**am**__ pretty much focused, Barriss! That doesn't mean I have become an emotionless battle droid!!!_ - The words just came out before Ahsoka realized she crossed the line.

Barriss just opened her mouth speechless for long seconds. She was shocked. She was never insulted like that by anyone in all her 20 years. Not nearly. Soon, she got up and stormed away to the door, turning her head for a brief moment to speak harshly, but with a trembling voice:

_- I see I wasted my time worrying about you, Ahsoka_ - and the door was closed.

_- Arghhhhhh_ - Ahsoka threw her pillow against the wall with all her strength. Why things had to become even more complicated? She hoped no one else would try to speak to her that day, or it would be even more disastrous. She looked at Barriss' plate besides hers. It wasn't even touched. She felt terrible.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan joined Anakin for a stroll to the Resolute's bridge, filling him in on their progress and the orders to wait seven long rotations for the arrival of new supplies and equipment from Coruscant. Anakin didn't like it much, but with two Jedi Masters on board, he didn't have much of an opinion. It took a long time to convince the hasty Jedi Knight the benefits of rest and continuous meditation.

_- And Anakin; try to keep a low profile on your actions from now on. People are beginning to suspect._

_- Suspect what master? I don't understand_ - he did understand pretty well what Obi-Wan had in mind.

_- Your attachment to the Senator. Don't make it too obvious, and don't underestimate my perception._


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Early on the next day, Ahsoka woke up and saw her master, who was sitting next to her as if she was recovering from some sickness. He was the one who looked troubled though, and she just knew that whenever he looked seriously troubled, she was about to become twice as that.

_- I would say good morning, but it's almost mid-day_ - he didn't even look in her direction.

_- Every hour looks pretty much the same here in space, master_ - she replied slowly, yawning.

_- I was talking to Master Luminara __last night. She said her Padawan mentioned your misbehave._

_- Oh..._ - Ashoka slapped her own face, as if recalling that all those events weren't just a bad dream.

_- I don't know what happened to you Ahsoka. You have always been irresponsible, but now you are also crossing the line of immaturity. As a Jedi, you must have deepest commitment. The most serious mind._

_- Irresponsible? I... You... You always said to be proud of my doings... _- she took a few seconds to ponder calmly this time -_ ... I am so sorry master! You know that sometimes you just become a pile of nerves and things get out of control. It happens to you as well! Look, I'm fine now, I will apologize to Barriss._

_- Yes, you will! But I'm afraid there is another thing I have to mention - _he turned his back on her.

_- Master...?_ - Ahsoka was almost afraid to ask. Her heart was pounding strong and painfully.

It could be felt in the Force. Anakin looked also nervous. He gulped and finally had nerve to let it out:

_- I'm afraid I'm reassigning you to the Agro Corps. For your__.. Our... Own good._

All of sudden, the Padawan's eyes were filled with tears. She couldn't avoid getting desperate over Anakin; jumping out of bed and grabbing his Jedi vest strongly with her small hands while sobbing.

_- __**NO**__!!! You can't do that! You are my master! You can't let go of me! Not now! Not now, please master... Don't let me go... Don't let..._ - and her voice trailed off, suppressed by the sobbing and crying.

Anakin just hugged her. He couldn't keep his own eyes from getting wet as well. There was also a tight knot on his throat. But he knew it was for the best. It was clear that it was the right thing to do.

_- Please, master! Tell me you are not serious! Tell me..._ - She held tight on his clothes, devastated.

_- Unfortunately __I am. I'm sorry Ahsoka... We've been through a lot together... I will miss you... I already miss you..._ - So he pushed her away, closed the door and moved off her room towards his and Obi-Wan's quarters with a fast pace. The Togruta's loud cries could still be heard on the whole sector of the ship.

_- I hear she didn't take your decision well_ - said Obi-Wan when spotting his troubled apprentice coming through him - _I also must protest, Anakin. Master Yoda assigned her to you for __**your**__ development as a Jedi as well as hers. You are supposed to learn __**together**__. Abandoning her is like abandoning a mission._

_- I know! Damn it, I know... - _and he just passed through and locked himself in the restroom. He didn't want anyone to see the great Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker crying like a helpless baby.

* * *

On her improvised personal chamber, Padmé Amidala found better to await Coruscant's resupply convoy to hitch a ride and return to the Senate. She would spend those six remaining rotations by doing her politics from distance. Right now she was contacting Supreme Chancellor Palpatine via hologram.

_- Yes, I convinced Anak... General Skywalker to do what you recommended, Chancellor. I also endorse your point of view. Apparently his attachment to that Padawan was prejudicial to his duty and his health._

_- Good, good, my dear. It's unfortunate, but it's for everyone's best_ - replied the smiling Chancellor.

_- I should return to my own duties. I'll contact you as soon as I arrive at Coruscant. Goodbye Chancellor._

Just by the door, a sneaking Barriss coughed, as if to introduce her unnoticed presence. She seemed somewhat disturbed by what she just heard, but kept her cold, proud and professional bearing. They all heard Ahsoka's cries out there in the corridor a while ago, and now Barriss was filled in the most probable cause.

_- Excuse me Senator. Master Luminara, the general in charge, sent me to check on you, in case you needed anything. We heard you are to await Coruscant's convoy, six rotations from now._

_- Yes, Padawan. Thank you and your master, but I am quite fine_ - Padmé used her diplomatic smile.

_- Alright Senator. I'll leave you to your duties. Make yourself comfortable_ - Barriss nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. "So Anakin really gave up on Ahsoka? How was that possible?" she asked herself. Those two were always arguing, but she couldn't help imagining the later episode she mentioned to her master was the fuse to this situation. She felt so guilty. And broken-hearted. What a strange sensation.

Soon she was running to Ahsoka's room, only to find a few pillows and ragged dolls tossed around. Where could she be? In the infirmary, only the droid and a couple of clones in the bacta tanks. In the refectory, just more clones. A whole hour has passed and Barriss was still looking for the missing Togruta, everywhere on the ship. Before getting worried, Barriss decided to just close eyes and feel her, in the Force.

She should have known that her mind would find her so clearly. After all, she had been thinking constantly of Ahsoka for a while now. She found her sitting by herself deep in the cruiser's machinery, where not even droids could be found. Obviously, it was a place for those who didn't want to be found.

_- There you are_ - said Barriss gently. Ahsoka didn't mind her, as if she sensed her presence as well.

_- I'm supposed to ask forgiveness to you. But what I really want to ask is if you are happy now_ - Ahsoka's voice was weak, low and throaty, as if she had been crying enough to lose most of it by now.

_- I am so sorry, Ahsoka. I never meant this to happen. If it was really __my fault, I would do __**anything**__ to make this right. But I've been looking for you after hearing it from Senator Amidala. It looks like she was the one who convinced your master, for some reason I don't know_ - Barriss came closer and sat before her friend.

Ahsoka knew Padmé's reason pretty well, but she was just too tired to rant or argue at this time. - _This can't be happening. I lost __**everything**__. I just... I just don't want to live anymore._

Barriss wanted to do this for a long time, but she just didn't know how. She haven't done it since long gone childhood and her heart was pounding violently when she finally did it: she hugged Ahsoka warmly.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The sun that warmed Aquaris finally disappeared, as the Resolute followed the planet rotation remaining on its now darkened surface. It was getting cold. Very cold. Ahsoka seemed to have dozed off, and when she opened her eyes she saw herself in Barriss' arms. Barriss was still awake though, leaned against a wall, doing her best to warm her fellow Padawan, in a most gentle way. Unusually gentle for one as Barriss.

_- Wow... It gets __**so**__ cold in here_ - moaned Ahsoka with a waking up voice.

_- Yes it does. You get used to it_ - replied Barriss, still holding Ahsoka warmly.

_- That reminds me_ - Ahsoka smiled a bit - _about a month ago... When I had to rupture the coolant system to save you from those geonosian worms... And it got so cold... And I was holding you like you are now._

Barriss stood quiet for a while. As if she was recalling the moment in all possible details. Her tone was now also unusual for herself. Almost sweet. - _And you did that even after I tried to kill you..._

_- __**It wasn't you**__, Barriss! I knew you would eventually snap out of it... And... I just __**couldn't**__ kill you..._

_- That was when I first realized I have a __**real friend**__. One that is so noble at heart.... And unique as an individual... _- Barriss voice trailed off as if she stared at a random wall. She was lost in loud thoughts.

Ahsoka felt strange. As if she didn't know this new Barriss. The other was so cold, technical, focused on her duty and shy. Well this one was still shy, anyway. She just remained quiet, not knowing what to say.

_- That was when I first realized..._ - Barriss stopped suddenly. Those last words apparently struggled their way out of her mouth. It felt as if Barriss Offee was crossing a barrier she didn't want to cross.

_- What? Realized what, Barriss?_ - Ahsoka had the feeling that she would regret for being that curious.

Barriss became obviously uneasy. She was trembling, but not from the cold. Her breath and heart beat were so accelerated. Through the Force, even Ahsoka could feel some tension. And a deep blue.

_- Realized..._ - Barriss took a deep breath. Her voice was weak. _- That I love you, Ahsoka._

Ahsoka was caught off guard. She choked all of sudden and released herself from Barriss arms, turning to face her. While coughing several times, she managed to say - _**What**__?!_

It was obvious how Barriss was pure tension. She was almost shaking, and her eyes expressed such an emotion that Ahsoka could almost mistake her for another Mirialan. A very different one. As the Togruta took her distance, her friend reached for her with slightly wet eyes.

_- I can't stop thinking about you... Every night, every day, everywhere... __**I love you**__ Ahsoka!_

_- You can't be serious! How... How can you... I... I can't even conceive it! - _Ahsoka was very puzzled.

_- I have never been so serious in my whole life! Please, don't freak out, Ahsoka... Please..._ - She watched Ahsoka get on her feet and walk further away denying everything Barriss was trying to say, skeptic. Barriss wasn't strong enough to rise and follow, and Ahsoka finally ran away _- For the Force! What have I done..._

* * *

Moments later, Anakin found himself still sitting on a corner in Obi-Wan's bathroom. He must have dozed off until the sun finally reached the near planetary surface once again. That was strange. After washing his face for a while, he opened the door to see Obi-Wan already dressing up to go to the bridge. When he was in the "General Kenobi" mindset he never slept for long anyway.

_- Oh! I was beginning to think I would never be able to use my __**own**__ bathroom again_ - said Kenobi in his trademarked sarcastic tone. - _Was it the __**delicious**__ nerf flavored cruiser ration?_

_- Hah! Very funny _- Anakin replied gloomy.

_- Anakin, you should go and talk t__o her. Make use of your lack of duties for the coming rotations._

_- No! That is exactly all I need right now. Duties. I just need something to focus on, so that I can clear my mind. I... I am afraid of making things even worse before giving my mind some time._

_- That may be difficult. Maybe you should consider helping some clones with the ship cleaning._

_- ... -_ Just when Anakin opened his mouth to reply, his master closed the bathroom door behind him to enjoy a morning bath. The Jedi Knight wandered off to the main corridor for a stroll. What else was there to do? In his deep core something was burning: he was terrified about bumping with Ahsoka and facing her. He's never been much of a social prodigy, and this situation was all too awkward. There was also guilt and remorse.

He decided to go to the bridge, maybe something important would come up, or anything at all that could keep him occupied. There he saw Master Luminara Unduli, who was apparently impatient, gazing through a window with her commlink at hand. She greeted Skywalker with a nod as he approached.

_- Something wrong, Master Luminara?_ - asked Anakin.

_- Oh, it's Barriss. I've been trying to contact her since the last rotation. She's nowhere to be found__ and didn't even reply my messages. That is so unlike her... I'm beginning to get worried._

_- There is no way she could be off this ship, Master. I don't believe that she could be in any real danger._

_- Still, this is so unlike her. Also, I feel something very disturbing when I search her through the Force._

_- Hum, that is true, it's very unlike her. If you want to look for her, I will gladly take your place in the bridge until you return. Obi-Wan is still getting ready, and you know how long he takes for that._

_- You are very kind Skywalker. I should not take long then!_

Anakin shared a bit of Luminara's worries, but he couldn't help to smile. That was perfect for keep him occupied for a few hours. As he stood proudly on the bridge, Luminara searched her instincts and senses to find her lost Padawan. It was all very blurry. As if Barriss didn't want to be found. As if she didn't want anything at all. She caused no presence or disturbance in the Force. A lifeless body. _"Oh no! She can't be dead! What in the Force might have happened?"_ Luminara thought. She quickened her pace. Time passed by and her search was so far most unsuccessful though, when she suddenly spotted a distant Ahsoka walking noisily away from the engines room. What was she doing there? Luminara waited and then sneaked through the same path unnoticed, searching a bit further only to find Barriss Offee hidden on a dark corner. Crying silently, in ruins.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Wasting no time, Luminara Unduli came by her apprentice and kneeled down besides her:

_- Barriss! My dear! What happened? How badly are you hurt?_ - There was genuine concern in Luminara's voice. She had never seen her Padawan losing the nerve. She quickly inspected the saddened Barris for injuries. Still, no response from the girl, who didn't share a single word. _- Please, answer me, Barris!_

Barris couldn't stop crying, but like few others, she held her head up in a disciplined stance. She kept the sobbing to a minimum while the tears rolled down her face. Responding to her master's insistence, she muttered weakly and heart-broken:_ - I can't speak of it, master._

_- Barris, my dear, you can tell me __**everything**__. The bond between a master and its Padawan is unbreakable. I know we haven't talked much off-duty lately, but I promise I will understand, whatever it is._

_- I strove too far from the Jedi way, master. I am beyond help. I am sorry..._

_

* * *

_

On the cruiser's bridge, Obi-Wan finally arrived. He spot Anakin chatting with some troopers:

_- Anakin! Where is Master Luminara?_ - Asked the well-groomed Jedi Master

_- Erm... She went to look for her Padawan, I believe, Master. She left me in charge of the bridge._

_- What is possibly happening to this ship? The Padawan Strike? I'm afraid you will be the next one to rebel on me... Oh no, wait... You already do that. All the time._

_- Very funny, Master. I should remind you, however, that I have been knighted for a while now._

The conversation was interrupted by a proximity alarm. Both of them ran to the ship's controls.

_- Sir! Something has come out of hyperspace and it's not one of our supply ships_ - stated a trooper.

Anakin and Obi-Wan babbled different unrecognizable orders at the same time, and then looked between each other with narrowed brows. Finally, Anakin gave word to his master, though unwillingly.

_- Bring it on the screen and open a commlink to that ship_ - ordered General Kenobi.

_- It's not responding, sir! It's an unregistered freighter... Wait... It has launched several escape pods, maybe they have been damaged_ - said a trooper in charge of the Resolute's visual scans.

Obi-Wan looked into the monitors closely, with a stare of suspicion. His eyes slowly opened wide, but his voice sounded as steady as ever - _These are no escape pods! It's incoming separatist boarding ships! They must be trying to break our blockade by sending spies! Battle stations, everyone!_

The alarm was sound and turbolasers were fired, but too late to hit the fast boarding ships. In the mess hall, troopers were all running for their armor and weapons, in a brilliantly organized procedure that was probably perfected thousands of times before. Obi-Wan watched Anakin rush boldly to aid the soldiers, and muttered to himself: _"Hopefully this has nothing to do with any more rebellious Padawans..."_

_

* * *

_

At all corners of the cruiser, the alarm could be heard. At the engines room, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee looked at the blinking red lights with surprise. In her quarters, Ahsoka Tano was diving her head into a pillow while raising the volume of the Corellian's heavy and angry music to pretend she didn't hear the buzzers. Senator Amidala, escorted by two clone troopers, went to the safe-room where blast-doors would keep them safe from intruders. In the cargo hold, troopers were aiming at the intercepting ships, where battle droids were about to come out and engage them in close combat. Soon, the noisy battle begun.

The Separatists of Aquaris didn't have any more resources to send off planet to rebuff the Republic blockade. Instead, they put their bet (and most of their money) in a pair of bounty hunters, who were to use a few dozen of battle droids just as a diversion. One of them was Bossk, a Trandoshan known for hunting and skinning Wookies, and one of the most high-ranked names in the bounty-hunting business. The other one was a mysterious female of unknown origin who had the notoriety to murder Jedi all over the galaxy: Aurra Sing. They were to neutralize the Republic's command ship along with its Jedi Generals, which would give the Seps a long missed advantage in this conflict. Sneaking out of the boarding vessels, the two went unnoticed by the clone troopers, who were too busy defending their cruiser against the suicidal battle droids.

* * *

_- Arghh, I'm in __**no mood**__ for drills today_ - Ahsoka protested, while turning off the music stream with a furious slap and opening the hatch-door, expecting to find troopers all over the corridor. For her surprise, there was none. What would have happened? If there was any danger, this level would be crowded with clones. Unless the action was somehow somewhere else? Truth was, the rest of the ship has been left pretty much unguarded due to their focus on counter-attacking the battle droids at the cargo hold. Ahsoka realized she also took too long to react to the alarm. She also recalled Barriss Offee being weird at the machinery sector, and wondered if something tragic have followed. Checking on the lightsaber on her waist she rushed towards the elevators who led to the lower levels as fast as she could, and with all that in mind, she was careless enough to distract from the here and now, like master Qui-Gon used to say.

Aurra and Bossk were sneaking to the engines room when an elevator dead ahead beeped. They hid themselves quickly enough to spot the unsuspicious Togruta running out of it. _"Well well, the job starts to pay off"_ whispered the psychotic woman, pulling out her precision rifle to aim at the young Jedi, who was zapped with a paralyzing blast just before she turn into the next corner. A wicked laugh followed. The Trandoshan silently moved towards the unconscious girl to coup-de-grace her, but Aurra Sing stopped him:

_- __Don't! We have use for her, yet_ - she inspected her catch and detached the lightsaber from its belt. - _This, however, is mine now. Drag her worthless hide along, Bossk!_

With all his experience, Bossk knew what to do. He carried Ahsoka in front of him, with a blaster pointed to her head. The bounty hunters kept their way until they bumped with Barriss and Luminara, who happened to be going on the opposite direction from the engines room, to find out the source of the emergency. Luminara instantly powered her lightsaber and entered a Form III defensive stance. Barriss just stood speechless for long seconds, looking at the poor Ahsoka passed out in the hands of those villains.

_- What is with you? They are going for the engines room, we must stop them_ - shouted Luminara

_- No! Please! Don't hurt her... I'll do anything_ - Barriss addressed the saboteurs, giving up her weapon.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER ****7**

With Skywalker's help, the clones finished the last intruder. He remained suspicious, though; not only was the effort not worth of a desperate attempt, but he also felt something in the Force. Something weak, but dark. There were few casualties, and Captain Rex took his helmet off to address his Jedi General:

_- That was the last of them, General. I'll sort the men into their duties to clean up this mess,__ while..._

_- ... No_ - interrupted Anakin. - _There is something else to this. Take a squad to search every sector of the ship that is connected to this one. I'll try to salvage some intel from those droids._

With a clone-standard _"yes sir"_, Rex quickly chose five men to follow him through the back corridor. From his personal experience, he also doubted troubles were over. Besides, the Jedi were usually right. This particular one was a trouble-magnet, especially when he didn't have Ahsoka nearby to knock sense into him.

* * *

Not far from there, Luminara Unduli was staring at her apprentice incredulous. She took great pride of her Padawan's reputation; being the most disciplined and hard-working young Jedi in the whole temple. Barriss should know her duties better, the priorities. She didn't seem rational now. And she wasn't, indeed.

_- I am sorry, master. There is nothing I can do_ - said Barriss softly, as if she read her master's thoughts.

_- I'm picking up some comm _- said Bossk with his lizard voice, while Aurra added the other lightsaber to her collection with some sort of delight. -_ It's coming from the upper level, and it's juicy!_

_- How juicy? _- Aurra Sing answered, keeping her gaze fixed on the Mirialan Jedi Master.

_- Senator-juicy_ - Bossk grinned, exposing his many sharp teeth.

Aurra survived her dangerous life this long for being witty. She quickly analyzed the situation, the characters and their attitudes and came up with a plan. She loved to exploit others' weaknesses. Powering the newly acquired lightsaber, she swung it with some skill, stopping at a breath-taking distance from Ahsoka.

_- You have three minutes to bring me this Senator.__ Or else, I'll cut her arm off. No games._

Barriss Offee saw the woman's eyes piercing her with sincerity. She had her own eyes open wide and her heart was pounding like a maddened Gundark. Tears came up to surface instantly when her beloved friend had her own laser sword almost touching her shoulder skin. If she was little rational for those past minutes, she was no rational at all at this point. She just ran, past the bounty hunters and towards the elevator. Aurra smiled with satisfaction, as if she cherished the moments she caused fear in others above all else.

_- Bossk! Go with her, would you?_ - She calmly ordered, and remained alone with her captive and the obstructing Jedi Master, while her associate ran to keep up with the other Padawan.

In the secured chambers, Senator Amidala was contacting Coruscant. It took precious minutes to get through the bureaucracy to reach the Supreme Chancellor himself, but she insisted, imagining he would take more energetic measures than the Chief Guard of Senate's Security. She informed him of the separatist attack.

* * *

On her way to the upper level, Barriss was being troubled by everything at once. She knew that she was wrong; that she was following her heart and not her head. She knew that she was wasting so many years of hard training in a minute of foolishness. She was throwing away everything she believed in. She was disowning her own self. The way she was so well prepared for such dilemmas seemed almost ironic now.

_- Wait...__ I... I can't do this_ - she stopped and closed her eyes, as a desperate attempt to reach reason.

_- Aurra, she said she can't do it_ - barked Bossk on his commwrist. Quickly, a metallic voice came in: _"A pity, I hope the Togruta is not left handed"_ followed by the unique sound of a lightsaber swing.

_- __**NOOOO**__! I'll do it.. I will... Just... Don't harm her_ - shouted Barriss grabbing the Trandoshan's wrist.

At the secured chambers, one of the clone troopers answered a comm signal from the other side of the blast-doors: _"It's Padawan Barriss Offee. Let me in, urgently!"_

The moment he did, blaster shots from the bounty hunter surprised him and his fellow clone. Padmé reached for her pistol just before it was Force-pulled by Barriss. She had menacing eyes and tears in her face.

_- I am sorry, but you must come with me, Senator. __**Now**__!_ - She ordered, fearing for any harm on Ahsoka.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin was filling Obi-Wan on the situation via commwrist. They shared the same suspicion. Watchful of all details on the bridge's main computer, and having constant contact with all parties on the operation, General Kenobi noticed an oddity. He knew then that he found what they were looking for:

_- Anakin! The secure chambers were open, and I'm not getting any response from the troopers there!_

_- Padmé_ - Anakin whispered before getting up and running towards the elevator at full speed.

By the time he spot it, the hatch-door opened and Padmé came out, sided by the ugly lizard-like saboteur. Anakin didn't waste any time. Overcome with feelings, he charged powerfully at Bossk; to kill at a single lightsaber strike. Just before the blow, he was surprised by Padawan Barriss Offee, showing up behind them and Force-pushing him violently against a wall. His lightsaber escaped through his fingers as he fell.

He wasted a couple of seconds to figure out what happened. That was enough for Barriss to Force-pull his lightsaber from the floor, power it up and charge on him. He was so puzzled that he couldn't do anything but dodge continuously while the angry Padawan destroyed everything between them.

- **Padmé** - he shouted to his loved one, helpless. Barriss showed powerful and fast, as if something as strong as Anakin's will to save the Senator was motivating her. - _What are you doing, Barriss? Are you insane? Stand down right now or I'll gut you with that lightsaber!_

Luminara was distracted from her prey, shocked at both Jedi's attitude. Aurra Sing and Bossk used that diversion to rush through her, holding their Togruta hostage. Divided between following them and stopping her colleagues' madness, she urged to the last one. Crossing swords with her own apprentice, she stood between her and Skywalker, who seemed to be boiling in rage. Barriss didn't resist, and looking at the door which the villains fled through, she just gave up Anakin's lightsaber and fell to her knees, deeply ashamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Later on that day, all personnel were safely evacuated to the Hunter, another Venator-class Star Destroyer that was keeping the blockade on Aquaris; except from those brave troopers who tried to detain the saboteurs who destroyed the Resolute. Captain Rex barely escaped with his own life.

Detained behind laser bars, Barriss Offee was kneeled on the floor, gazing at it with an empty semblance. Everything she has struggled to achieve over so many long years was now gone. Obi-Wan was at the bridge with an angry Anakin Skywalker, trying to cool him while trusting Luminara Unduli to figure out her troubled Padawan's head. It was more difficult than it first seemed, for Barriss didn't speak much.

_- You know that you will face trials for this, don't you Barriss? The least that can happen is your reassigning to the Agro Corps _- stated the Jedi Master, calmly, crouching at the other side of the bars.

_- Maybe I want to go to the Agro Corps, after all_ - replied the Padawan lowly.

_- Barriss! Your... Attachment... To Skywalker's Padawan... Is __becoming __**extremely**__ disturbing!_

Barriss didn't know what to say. How could she expect her master to understand if she didn't understand it herself? How could that youngling Togruta stick into her thoughts so badly? To a point where her absence would make every passing minute feels like an hour of torture, and her presence as refreshing as crystalline streams to the sandy desert? Those deeply blue eyes, and softly sweet voice... Those were medicine to any illness, and a vicious poison all the same. Barriss had been shot right through with a bolt of blue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan wasn't doing any better with Skywalker; always rushing into decisions, that one.

_- I already warned you about that sort of behavior, Anakin! And that lack of discretion!_

_- Did you see what that Padawan just did? She __**attacked**__ me _- Anakin protested, raising his voice.

_- That's enough, Anakin. Stop acting like a child and start acting as a Jedi, for a change!_

If Rex had delayed a few more seconds, he would have witnessed General Kenobi's galaxy-wide legendary calm break into a furious scold. Fortunately, his timing was perfect.

_- Excuse-me, sir__. I just received intel from the Admiral. The bounty hunters escaped in a pod and headed towards Aquaris. We tracked it into a Separatist base_ - stated Rex with certain concern on his voice.

_- I'm on it... Transmit the coordinates to my ship _- said Anakin already rushing towards the landing bay.

_- Not alone, you aren't... Anakin, wait... _- Obi-Wan had to run after him, like he always did.

The Separatist base was almost impenetrable, since there was no access above water, save from a single landing pad. For once, Skywalker agreed with Kenobi that a hack-and-slash entrance would not be smart. The Republic blockade itself was unable to come up with an invasion before receiving the supplies from Coruscant, how would only two Jedi Knights succeed? No, they would have to infiltrate quietly.

* * *

To keep the ship floating away and infiltrate under water would surely take some time. Maybe a couple of days, even. The prodigy Jedi was on the edge of his nerves. Padmé needed him with urgency; there was no telling what the Seps would do to her. What they already did to her. He also felt he failed Ahsoka somehow...

Meanwhile, Padmé and the Togruta were locked in the same cell, awaiting questioning. A couple of hours they spent there, and during all this time they were silent and avoiding each other. They knew the reason of such grudge, but they would never admit it. They would rather pretend it never even existed.

_- For how long will you keep __this attitude, Ahsoka?_ - The Senator broke the silence with her diplomacy.

_- What attitude?_ - The Padawan pretended not to make sense of those words.

_- You know what I speak of... You don't like me all that much, do you?_

_- No. I don't_ - you can't deceive a politician, so Ahsoka went for the brief answer.

_- It is because of Anakin, isn't it? I heard the bond between a padawan and her master is strong._

_- Don't risk taking a guess on fields you don't understand, Senator. And don't do so as if we both didn't know you were poisoning his mind all along! About everything! This whole war and our part in it is just because we listened to you corrupt politicians in the first place! _- Ahsoka was raising her voice, irritated.

_- Wow, calm down Ahsoka! I don't believe you can possibly imagine me as one of these warmongering __senators. Everything I do, I do for the peace and wellbeing of..._

_- __**That's enough**__ - _A Separatist Commander interrupted, entering their cell sided by two battle droids.

* * *

Still on binders, Ahsoka Force-pulled the three of them back towards the open door as soon as she shifted her gaze in their direction. For the third time, the Separatist Commander attempted to reason with his prisoners, and for the third time the outcome was the same.

_- I give up! They are not cooperating. How do we get there inside without being thrown back?_ - Said he.

_- Roger roger_ - replied one of the droids.

_- "Roger roger"? I asked you a question, you sorry excuse for a second-hand butler droid!_

_- Er... Sir... I suggest we talk to them through the cell's holocomm? - _Risked the droid.

_- And you think I already haven't tri... __**Oh**__! The holocomm. Dismissed, you_ - ordered the commander.

_- Roger roger_ - replied the droids before leaving their human officer to operate the comm by himself.

When Ahsoka and Padmé were about to get at each other again inside the small cell, they were surprised by a holo of the insistent Commander appearing between them in a natural scale size. He was a large man with a seemingly lack of care for his shaving or hygiene. Even his uniform was in poor condition.

_- Hello my darling ones! I am Commander Grunt, and I will be the last sentient you will ever see._


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Time passed by quickly as Anakin and Obi-Wan sneaked through the maze of tunnels and shafts of the compound. It was a delicate and complicated mission, and nearly 48 standard hours have passed since then. Both were not talkative for a while now, as an aura of pessimism started to creep through their hearts. There was a presence in the Force. Dark. Hollow. Someone powerful on the enemy's side was gaining on them, and Obi-Wan suspected it to be Ventress. Those bounty hunters had their bounty alright, and Ventress was probably the one who would bring the prize to the Separatists and pay those two their hard earned coin.

In the battledroid-protected headquarters, Aurra Sing and Bossk were awaiting their contact: a supposedly skilled assassin whose expertise was all about slipping in and out through Republic blockades. A star cruiser has been blown to pieces, and they had the infamous Senator Amidala in their hands along with a worthless Padawan learner. They would get a fat bag of shiny credits for this one. The assassin's arrival sparked suspicion in both bounty hunters. She could feel Aurra in the Force and Aurra could feel her, too.

_- Where is she?_ - asked the sinister assassin backed by super battledroids, her voice as low as a hiss.

_- Where is our credits?_ - demanded Aurra, backed only by Bossk and his ever menacing grin.

Something was bothering Ventress since she made to this system. An itchy feeling that time and again would subtly crawl into her skin as if a constant reminder of its own existence. Obi-Wan Kenobi!

_- We are running out of time. The credits will be transferred to you as soon as I see your catch_ - she said already rushing towards the main corridor of the compound, followed by those super battledroids in their perfectly compassed march. Aurra just frowned and followed along with her reptile colleague.

* * *

In their improvised prison, Senator Amidala was running her eyes and hands through the walls, tireless searching for a way out. Admitting defeat was never a trait she possessed, and usually not Ahsoka either, but something was draining her of her motivation. Apart from Force-pushing Commander Grunt out through the blast doors each time he tried to come in, she didn't really flexed any muscles. Her eyes were heavy. She was tired. She did not want to escape. She did not want to remain a Sep captive either. She did not want anything. Stuck for two whole standard days with the person she disliked most in the known galaxy, eating only the few provisions that were thrown at them and barely sleeping. The air was beginning to get stale. When her master broke her heart earlier, she thought _"could my life get any worse?"_... It was both tragic and ironic. Now, though, things really just couldn't get any worse. With that thought, she noticed the blast doors opening again. Again she Force-pushed whoever was coming, but this time it just didn't work.

_- What do we have here?_ - greeted Ventress gluing both Padmé and Ahsoka against the walls with her much stronger Force skills. Ain't life endlessly ironic? Things just got a lot worse yet again!

_- I believe Commander Grunt's plans to exterminate us before seeing anyone else failed?_ - Taunted Padmé, uselessly trying to fight back the Dark Side of the Force. - _Am I to consider ourselves too important?_

_- __**You**__, perhaps _- said Ventress before releasing them and giving a nod to her ever faithful droids.

* * *

The droids advanced and grabbed the Senator by her arms, dragging her out of the room, probably to Ventress' ship. Ahsoka was now more angry than sad. Much more. _"You, perhaps"_... Pfft... Everything was always about Amidala. Everything! And she was only a politician, a bureaucrat. For the first time, Ahsoka was beginning to ride the wave into Anakin's radical ideas of military rule over the Senate and all that scary stuff he used to babble about. Where was he anyway? Ahsoka was beginning to imagine that he might have abandoned her for good. But would he leave his little Senator Sugar in the hands of the Seps as well? Maybe something real bad happened. What of Barriss? Only now the strange Padawan came back into Ahsoka's mind.

_- What happens to __**me**__?_ - Ahsoka muttered accidentally in the gloomy tone of a sobbing child.

_- I don't care what happens to you_ - the Sith apprentice turned her back, as if ready to leave, before being interrupted by Aurra Sing.

_- Wait, what about those credits? And you are giving me nothing for the Padawan? That wasn't our deal -_ she protested. In return, Ventress simply nodded a new order, this time to Bossk. The reptile pointed his blaster towards Aurra, set to stun. _**- You double-crossing nerf humping lizard!**_

Those were Aurra's last words before falling unconscious to the floor besides Ahsoka. Bossk sheathed his weapon and gave his former colleague one last look before following Ventress out of the room, sticking his hissing tongue out before speaking_ - I am sssorry, sssweet. But businesss is businesss. Ha ha ha..._

Soon Ventress' starship departed, along with her super battledroids, Bossk and the captive Senator. Commander Grunt took control of the prison once again, but this time he had no orders to keep the prisoners alive. Their death was only a matter of time now, and executing prisoners clean and quickly was his specialty as an officer. Ahsoka knew this, and something else was concerning her: Aurra would wake up soon, and certainly not in the best of moods. Things were just getting worse, and worse, and then worse, and then some.

* * *

No longer than a couple of hours passed by when Aurra finally came to her senses. The Sep commander was probably arranging the final details of their execution by now. They were dangerous, after all, both Ahsoka Tano and Aurra Sing. Things could go very wrong if the matter wasn't handled professionally. In one corner of the armored room, the Padawan stood still and watchful, and at the other, the bounty hunter opened her eyes just slightly, muttering weakly, still half-stunned.

_**- Fuck!**_

Ahsoka shivered and instantly covered her ears in embarrassment. Jedi never cursed. Ever! Not even those gone rogue. And clones, neither. And they didn't have the habit of hanging out on big cities as well. Such bad word for Ahsoka felt like lightsabers being rushed against her kidneys, and producing skin-reddening heat.

_- Great. I was left to rot __here with the Jedi __**brat**__! _- Aurra scowled as soon as she turned her head to spot Ahsoka. Ahsoka didn't answer. Aurra then struggled to get on her feet, slowly.

_- I might just rip your Jedi throat right now to make me feel better. How does it sound?_ - She insisted.

_- It won't make a difference. Very soon we are both going to be terminated_ - Ahsoka finally answered.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Rushing through the neat interiors of the complex, Anakin and Obi-Wan advanced to the wrecking of Sep droids stage with their skillful lightsabers. Time was of the essence, but no matter how good they were, Ventress was always one step ahead. Following the dark presence, they made their way to the hangars just in time to see her ship departing. In the Force, Anakin could also feel Padmé in there.

_**-**__**No!**_ - He shouted in desperation, giving away his misplaced anger and hidden feelings.

Giving him enough time to recover his breath, Obi-Wan approached with a comforting hand to his shoulder. More than anyone else, Obi-Wan understood Anakin, and took compassion on him.

_- We will find her, Anakin. I am sure she will be kept safe until then. She is a Separatist bargaining chip against the Republic now. I can feel your Padawan was not with her, though. We have to find Ahsoka now!_

_-__Ahsoka_ - murmured Anakin, with his voice trailing off weakly, as if he remembered her all of sudden. Truth was, though, that he never really kept her out of his thoughts. Only now, he simply felt as if he betrayed her. The thought that she could feel like he abandoned her would hurt as a spike clogged to his throat.

* * *

_-__ Terminated? __Hah_ - spat Aurra as if the thought of dying didn't scare her to the bit. Ahsoka envied her for that, for a brief moment. What was really intriguing, though, was the bounty huntress' Force presence.

_-__ Were__ you __ever __trained__ as __a __Jedi?_ - Ahsoka cut through to the point. Such random assuming, yet cunningly straight to the target boiled Aurra's anger in a way that her weak spot became as obvious as ever. Realizing that herself, the anger rose even more, and her twisted face showed it all.

_-__Jedi?__** JEDI? **__Don't__ ever__ give __me__ that __trash __again,__ Skywalker's__ slut!_ - Aurra's cursing disarmed Ahsoka completely, even though she didn't understand it quite well as she should, at her age. By the time she realized, Aurra was wrapping her long and strong fingers on her throat and facing her in a disturbing close distance.

_-__ Skywalker's__ what?_ - Ahsoka let out in confusion while clenching her teeth and struggling to save her own neck, literally this time.

_- **Slut!** They don't teach you these things in the Jedi Temple, do they? Do I look Jedi to you now, **slut**?_

_-__ You__ are__ a__ deplorable__ sentient,__ do__ you__ know __that?_ - Replied a disgusted Ahsoka just before being released from the grip in a harsh way, making her inhale deeply and noisily in a humiliating way, before sitting back straight again and facing her cellmate with defiance in her young eyes. _-__ And__ you __are__ strong__ in __the__ Force._

_- __Maybe__ I __am__ a__ Sith! __Have__ you __considered __that?_ - Replied Aurra with a smirk

_- Your thoughts are clouded, and your heart is dark, yet you lack discipline to be a Sith. You seem to have no decent bearing, let alone a sense of servitude. No, you could never be a Sith apprentice._

* * *

The saying that she could never be a Sith apprentice bothered Aurra more than she thought it would. Not that she ever wanted such a thing, but the feeling of exclusion haunted her. Excluded from the Jedi. Excluded from the Sith. Excluded from the Bounty Hunters' guild. Betrayed by her once loyal side-kick.

_- __You__ are__ too__ young.__ You__ know__ nothing_ - Aurra spat as if to defend herself.

_-__ I __know__ more__ than __you __think. __About__ you_ - Ahsoka fought back, looking the bounty huntress in the eyes.

Quickly, Aurra raised her glance to meet Ahsoka's. Not in a threatening way, but an almost defenseless one. No one ever referred to her as directly as this. No one cared. In her early years it was only the selfless Padawan Aurra Sing among a mass of other selfless Padawans. After that there was only the psycho Jedi murderer Aurra Sing. No one dared to look inwards for her reasons. No one tried to get the message on every murder. No one understood her well enough and that is why they never caught her, although they wanted to.

Ahsoka felt that too, and she didn't need to be a Jedi to possess empathy, after all. She was a woman, and she possessed all the empathy she needed to understand Aurra Sing. Noticing the disarmed silence on her opponent, the Togrutta continued:

_- I know why you do this. And I believe you are right to want revenge. To show us the Justice we lack._

Still with a fixed gaze on Ahsoka, Aurra opened her eyes even wider. Was the Padawan deceiving her, just telling her what she wanted to hear? That wouldn't make sense at this situation. Did she really believed what she said? Would such a young Padawan be the first and only one among the Jedi to understand? For the first time, she remained in silence to hear what another had to say. It's not like they had anything else to do, anyhow. And if Aurra Sing was going to die, at least it wouldn't be without no one understanding her revenge.

* * *

The struggle for the prison blocks was more complicated. There were many battle droids now, and Commander Grunt took his personal safety very seriously. They were well deployed, and both rescuers spent 3 hours just to sneak in through different ways where resistance could be overwhelmed without clone troopers for their support. The valiant Captain Rex and his men would be of great help, they kept reminding.

The command room was finally at hand, and at the sight of the fearsome Jedi, Commander Grunt ordered the blast doors sealed shut, dooming the rest of the battle droids left outside to irreparable destruction. Anakin always liked to take care of that part, and his lightsaber swung back and forth, slashing some of them and then swirling to stick right through into unsuspecting others. Obi-Wan was calmly and patiently penetrating the blast doors with his own. That sadly reminded him of his own master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

Eventually the core of the blast door melted and it opened with ease. Cowardly, Commander Grunt rose his hands as soon as he was spotted by Obi-Wan. Anakin rushed to open the prison door and got ready to engage Aurra Sing as soon as he saw her there so closed to his once beloved apprentice. Ahsoka stopped him

_- No, wait! She said she would surrender! As long as under my own responsability until we reach Coruscant. And I have agreed. **No more bloodshed**_ - warned a seemingly much more mature Ahsoka.

_- Very well_ - said Anakin reluctantly after long seconds. Secretly then, Ahsoka gazed at Aurra tenderly.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

After each of her adventures Ahsoka always felt slightly changed. It was disappointing that this one led her exactly back where she was running from. Suddenly all the recent memories came crashing down on her, and the unavoidable seemed each time closer. Already on the Hunter Star Destroyer, Anakin was mindful enough to take Ahsoka for a much needed conversation, while Luminara Unduli took a close watch on detained Aurra Sing, who's bargain was to be kept on Ahsoka's personal chambers instead of regular cells.

_- Everything happens by the will of the..._

_- __**Don't**__ give me that!_ - Replied Ahsoka, angry and full of tears, sitting close by her former master on a secluded chamber, away from all the babbling and running of the busy clones and cruiser crew.

_- **Ahsoka!** I wish I could decide all things in my own way, but sometimes we have to..._

_- Look me in the eyes, master! **Look me in the eyes** and tell me that this is really what you wanted!_

Skywalker faltered. He dared not to look. He wasn't afraid of his former Padawan's eyes, but rather afraid of himself under that look he knew so well. His heart was already crushed. He took that decision exactly because he did not trust himself anymore. He was breaking her heart for his own faults as a Jedi. He could no longer convince himself otherwise, no matter how hard he tried. He was afraid she could see that, too.

_- Won't you look me in the eyes?_ - Ahsoka begged lowly, placing a gentle hand on his cheek as if to force him tenderly, tears rolling down her face as raindrops under a storm of Kamino.

_- Ahsoka, don't..._ - Anakin trembled. All the training in the galaxy could not prepare him for this.

* * *

Obi-Wan was finally getting some time himself to visit the disgraced Padawan Barriss Offee by the cruiser's cells. He found her sitting on the floor, meditating with stoic discipline as if all those many hours passed by as mere minutes on the other side of those prison laser shields. She still had her usual bearing.

_- I am sorry for Anakin's behavior and words earlier. He is not always exemplary when he is angered_ - started Obi-Wan on his always perfectly diplomatic approach and gentleman's tone.

_- His faults are understandable, for it was me who betrayed all Jedi principles and friends' trust_ - replied Barriss, without opening her eyes, still sitting calmly in the middle of her cell. She heard the laser shield deactivating and Obi-Wan stepping in closer to take a sit himself. She felt surprisingly comfortable at his calming presence - _you know the others would not approve of you doing this, master Kenobi._

_- I don't believe you pose any threat, Barriss. You are still a Jedi, your heart cannot deny it. Why did you do this?_ - Obi-Wan seemed genuinely curious and puzzled, although Barriss was tired of explaining herself.

_- It does not matter. I will accept any punishment imposed on me by the Council. I deserved it._

_- You wish to be sent to the Agro Corps _- Obi-Wan let out astonished, seeing through with the Force.

Barriss finally opened her still wet eyes, facing forward, blankness in her gaze _- yes. I wish that._

* * *

_- This is __**not **__like you, Aurra Sing. Tell me what is this trick you are pulling _- inquired master Luminara.

Aurra Sing just remained quiet, sitting on Ahsoka's bed and chained to the wall. She had no words to trade with a lowly, righteous, brainwashed, square Jedi. Her business now was solely with Ahsoka Tano.

_- You happen to be on a ship filled with honorable and powerful Jedi Knights! Know that whatever it is that you are trying to achieve,** it will not succeed**! Give up and stand down now while you still can!_

Slowly, the broken and chained bounty hunter drove her gaze to Luminara's. Everything, from the look of defeat on her eyes to the heavy chains on her wrists, made the Jedi Master's heart slow down to its normal pace. Luminara sighed. She realized she was being too rough. Demanding surrender from an already chained captive was not the Jedi Way. The recent events concerning her dear Padawan was costing her the temper.

_- I am sorry -_ Luminara finally said _- I hope you realize the hazard you've caused all these years, all the lives you've taken. If you truly do and regret, you will find mercy among the Jedi, I promise you that._

_- I do _- Aurra decided to simply play along in this game. Only she knew how to deceive a Jedi, because only she knew them so well. Regret? Why do the Jedi only mention "regret" when it comes to others?

_- The Jedi forgive everyone, no matter what were your past deeds_ - Luminara placed a hand on Aurra's shoulder, almost tenderly. She secretly felt as if she was coming to terms with her own Padawan's misleading.

* * *

Ahsoka's kiss was tender, sweet and full of innocence. Anakin turned his face just in time so that it hit his cheek instead. As silent as she could, but not silent enough, she broke down crying, resting her head on his shoulder. She was barely able to whisper between loud sobs _- Please don't do this, Master! __**Please!**__ You cannot do this... I love you, Master... Please don't send me away... I love you so much..._

Anakin's eyes reddened. He was a strong warrior, but such a weak man. His heart was too weak to bear any kind of emotion. He brought his arms around Ahsoka and tightened his grip. Guilt and regret chewing his mind, battling his heart with no hopes of winning. "She is only a youngling", he thought. "And I am a Jedi".

_- I would do __**anything**__ Master, __**everything**__! And if everything is not enough, take your lightsaber and kill me right here. Show me this mercy, instead of killing me little by little_ - she gasped and sobbed and cried.

_- Don't ever say that! Ahsoka, don't ever say something like this.. I would never hurt you_ - he was controlling his own voice from faltering and his own tears from falling when he kissed her forehead.

_**- Then why are you doing this, Master?**_ - Ahsoka finally cried out loud.

_- I have no other choice, Ahsoka! I cannot be your master any longer..._

Ahsoka raised her head from his embrace and looked him in the eyes once again. So close that she could see herself reflected on his iris. She swallowed another sob; her face wet with pain, melted in water, spilled from those big blue eyes. She placed his hand on her heart - _you will __**always**__ be my Master._

He was too ashamed to face her and too weak to avoid. He just closed his eyes and accepted her kiss.


End file.
